The Stargazing Experience
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Day 6 of my Shamy one shot a day, Pasadena's Power Couple go Stargazing


Once again another date night rolled along for Pasadena's Power Couple and as expected, Amy was thrilled. She and Sheldon had just enjoyed a dinner of Spaghetti with little pieces of hot dog cut up in it (she cooked, he discretely checked out her behind), and now their wonderful evening was coming to a close, but Amy wanted to do one last thing on that particularly clear night.

"Really, Amy?" he scoffed at her request. "Stargazing is Koothrapolli's thing, not mine." Despite his good mood, Sheldon was being typical Sheldon, but Amy knew all the ways to poke his buttons just enough so that he would care.

"Oh, so I bet you wouldn't mind then if I went with him instead." And she smirked when he paused to consider his options. She knew he wouldn't refuse.

"Absolutely not, little lady. It is our date night, and if there is to be any stargazing done, it most certainly may not be with the likes of Koothrapolli. No, I will go with you." Sheldon smiled down at her, feeling proud and a little amazed she was his.

"Great!" Amy said with a large smile and reached for his hand. He opened his mouth to say something at first but just as quickly got distracted by the warmth of her hand in his and how comfortable it made him feel. She took him to the roof in a beautiful haze and so their stargazing experience began.

"Now what?" Sheldon asked when he regained his voice. Amy had already let go of his hand and was standing near the edge of the roof, looking fixatedly in the distance. Her position frightened him a little and he cautiously walked over before taking her in his arms from behind.

"Don't stand so close to the edge." He whispered into her neck, pulling her back from the edge. When he let go of her she turned in the moonlight and in a matter of moments they were joined back together by the hand, walking to the center of the rooftop.

"Now, we lay down." Amy said quietly as if her voice was disturbing the nighttime sky and its billions of captivating stars overhead. Sheldon nodded silently beside her and bent down to join her without question. Their hands remained separate once more, but he found comfort once again in lying still next to her for an unknown reason.

The city lights below shone brightly, the hustle and bustle of people at a stand still. None of the traffic noises interrupted Amy's viewing of the magnificent sight before her, and Sheldon watched her face in awe more than the sky above.

"Silly," Amy chuckled softly, turning her head towards him. "This is stargazing, and you're looking at me more than the stars." Her tone wasn't accusing but gentle and adorable. He paused momentarily to consider her words.

"Huh, I guess I am." He conceded in a rather pleased tone. They lied together for quite a while after that in the relative silence, and right before Amy felt herself dozing off to sleep, Sheldon created a question out of thin air.

"Amy, do you know how we relate to the stars?" he was looking to her still, her eyes were closed and her lips pressed together with the sound of sleep against them.

"How?" she asked him, listening closely to each and every breath he took. Silence for a moment, and then, a beautiful connection.

"The stars… they represent possibilities. Amy, you and I have done so many things together, we still can… and through it all, just like the brightest stars… we still stand out from all the rest, you and I together, all while staying true to ourselves on the inside. Incredible, huh? How much stars can make you think." And then, after a moment,

"What do you think?"

She looked to him with heavy eyelids and a swelling heart. "I think I love you, Doctor Cooper." And everything in her life felt right for once, her statement bold and true, and his smile so alluring she had to take a deep breath and close her eyes.

"And just like mommies and daddies say, I love you too, Doctor Fowler."

After compiling everything that just happened, Amy felt more at peace, more content than she had felt in years. She even had enough confidence to move over and lie her head on his chest; snuggling into his side. The stars in the sky continued to sine down, the earth continues to breathe, and Amy Farrah Fowler continues to love Sheldon Lee Cooper, and he her, for the rest of their lives.


End file.
